Time for School
by Aspiring-to-Inspire
Summary: Chloe signs her daughter up for school. Bart decides to tag along.


Title: Time for School

Summary: Chloe signs her daughter up for school. Bart decides to tag along.

Pairing: Chloe/Bart

Rating: K

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

"Hey, Bart thanks for coming with me," Chloe said looking over at Bart in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal. I just don't get why we didn't take the faster way,"

"Angie is nervous, and she wanted to sleep,"

Bart twisted in his seat to look at Angela, Chloe's daughter. He smiled and turned back around. "She's something, you know,"

"Yeah, I know," she looked over at Bart, "but face it. You're jealous she's not your kid,"

"I am not!"

"Keep your voice down,"

"I'm not jealous. Angie loves me as much as she loves Ollie,"

"Yeah, but are you saying you'd rather _not _be her daddy?"

"I'm saying I really don't care,"

Chloe laughed. "Okay,"

"Are we almost there?"

"We are here," Chloe said pulling into a visitor's parking spot.

Bart hurried out of the car and went to take Angie out of the backseat. "Angie? C'mon, girl, we're here,"

Angie opened her eyes and allowed Bart to pull her from the seat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Don't drop me," she whispered.

"Do I ever?"

"No. I guess not," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Chloe came around the side of the car and touched her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to this school," Angie whined.

"You'll be fine, sweetie. I promise," Angie growled into Bart's neck.

Chloe and Bart walked to the doors of the elementary school. Chloe opened the doors and sighed at the cool breeze. "Thank God! Air conditioning!" They walked into the front office. "Hi, I'm Chloe Queen. I'd like to sign up my daughter Angela," Chloe said to the woman behind the desk.

The woman reached under the desk and gave Chloe a clipboard, pen, and a registration form. "Please fill this out," the woman said pointing to the spots that needed to be filled out.

Angie lifted her head, and her blonde curls bounced around her face. Her hazel eyes pierced the woman's brown ones. She smiled at the woman before looking around the room. "Let's sit down," she told Bart.

Bart sat down on a chair on the other side of the room, and Angie straddled him hiding her face again. Chloe sat down by Bart. "Angie, sweetie, it'll be okay," she said and brushed the hair from her eyes. She smiled and began filling out the form.

A skinny woman with brown hair and a man with dark hair came into the room. The man was holding a girl with brown hair as well that looked around Angie's age. He sat down on a seat in a far corner and started talking to the girl.

Angie lifted her head and put her hand on Bart's cheek to get him to look at her. "Are we leaving yet?"

"As soon as mommy's done filling out the form,_"_

There was snickering coming from the corner of the room, and Bart and Angie looked over at the girl and man. They turned their heads and continued laughing. Bart and Angie ignored them and began their own small talk. The laughter got louder, and the man and girl peeked at Bart and Angie.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Angie frowned.

"They're crazy, Angie," Bart told her.

"Did you just call me crazy?" the man asked. His laughter stopped.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Hey, Bart? Who should I put down for..." Chloe started. She looked around Bart and Angie at the guy in the corner.

"Tell your boyfriend to watch what he says," the guy said and leaned back in his chair.

Chloe looked back at Bart. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! He started it!"

"He _started _it," Chloe growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bart said waving his hands in surrender.

Chloe shook her head and got up to give the lady the form. "Are you really going to let that man get away with it?" Angie asked.

"Nope! Watch and learn,"

"C'mon guys," Chloe said.

Bart got up with Angie still in his arms. He walked over to the water machine and poured water into a cup. He turned back around and looked down at the guy. "Want some water?" Bart asked.

"Yeah. How nice of you,"

Bart dumped the water on the guy's head before running out the door. "I'm sorry!" Chloe said before running out the door.

Bart and Angie were still laughing. "You're funny," Angie told Bart.

"Well, I can't help myself,"

"What a bad influence," Chloe said catching up with them. She looked at her daughter's smiling face. "That's why I love you,"

Bart laughed. "So you _do_ think it was funny?"

"Pretty funny. I'm surprised you're _not _her daddy. You want some ice cream, Angie?" Chloe said.

"Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" Chloe, Bart, and Angie left.

THE END

* * *

So, I was just thinking about this last night before I went to sleep. It was the craziest thing, so I had to put it into words. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
